


Если сломан замок чемодана

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Combat 2017 [52]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: история одного чемодана





	Если сломан замок чемодана

бесстрашно вверх рванулась крышка  
отверзя тёмное нутро  
запахло сдобой почему-то  
свезло

в пижаме тина у порога  
ох ущипнул бы за бочок  
но вдруг замка на чемодане  
щелчок

ньют собирал зверей в нью-йорке  
но всех собрать увы не смог  
ведь в чемодане нахрен сломан  
замок

как ни хотелось бы прогулок  
и туристической хуйни  
сиди замок на чемодане  
чини

и снова под угрозой жизни  
ремонт отложен на потом  
перетянул лишь крепче крышку  
жгутом


End file.
